<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I do, I do it for you by 100_renren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475284">Everything I do, I do it for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren'>100_renren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Drama, F/M, High School, Implied Murder, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Short, Stalking, Yandere, main characters are unnamed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100_renren/pseuds/100_renren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He would be pleased with me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I do, I do it for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! Decided to post this piece I did in high school on here. It's kinda cringey, but I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He would be pleased with me.</em>
</p><p>After all, I got rid of the one obstacle that stood between us. Between our love.</p><p>She didn't even put up a fight.</p><p>Her screams were music to my ears.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn't planned - not originally, anyway. I had thought about doing this <em>so </em>many times before, the thoughts swirling around in my mind endlessly, like a tornado with no clear direction, but never leaving my mind. Until that day.</p><p>School had just let out. I had just finished my home economics class. Everyone was scrambling frantically for the exit, like prisoners being freed from their cells.</p><p>People were laughing and cheering, making plans to go shopping.</p><p>I ignored them.</p><p>Couples met up and started to walk home together.</p><p>I ignored them.</p><p>Teachers were complaining about working overtime.</p><p>I ignored them.</p><p>The only one I had eyes for was my beloved. He stood out to me from the crowd, like an angel amongst demons. My beloved.</p><p>He was walking towards the back of the school - naturally I followed him. He must be heading to our favourite spot- the large cherry blossom tree, said to be enchanted by the ancient goddess of love. This tree was where our eyes met for the first time, and where through his eyes alone, he confessed his love to me. It was a magical moment, embedded in my mind for all eternity.</p><p>He turned left, and suddenly I realised he was walking towards a girl. An unknown factor. An independent variable. Samantha Smith. That insignificant prick. That ungrateful swine.</p><p>Suddenly he kissed her! Right in front of me! Under the tree. <em>Our tree.</em></p><p>My blood ran cold, and my body started shivering. I wrapped my arms around myself. Did he not love me? Did he love her? <em>Inconceivable!</em></p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Suddenly, my thoughts changed. <em>Is this a test? </em></p><p>I looked up. </p><p>Is he trying to test my resolve? My love?</p><p>A sudden smile broke out on my face before I could hide it. Ah, so you are testing me, my dear. Don't worry- I will not disappoint you.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>I followed the two for a while, until they parted ways. It seems they were both about to head home to prepare for their 'date.' I followed the girl. She seemed to not sense my presence until my shadow passed over hers. She asked if I needed something. She started to back away once I took out the knife I had stolen from the school kitchens. It glinted in the moonlight, so shiny and bright, that I could see my cold reflection in them. I saw her scared one too. I felt no sympathy. The only thoughts running through my head were:</p><p>
  <em>killkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkillkill</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was late by the time my darling showed up at our tree. It was a dark night. The clouds hung low and heavy over our heads, the moon nowhere to be seen, as if in hiding from our love.</p><p>My sweetheart approached me from behind. His footsteps were cautious, worried, uncertain. What would he have to be scared about? I'm here, after all.</p><p><em>Samantha? </em>He slowly whispered. Why would he call her name instead of mine?</p><p>I turned around. He looked surprised to see me. Like he wasn't expecting me to show up. How ridiculous! He was the one who called me out here, after all.</p><p><em>Where's Samantha? </em>he had asked.</p><p>"Who?" I feigned innocence.</p><p><em>My girlfriend, </em>he had yelled desperately.</p><p>"What are you talking about sweetie? I'm your girlfriend. I've always been your girlfriend," I replied sweetly. My honey could be so stupid sometimes.</p><p><em>What did you do to her, you sick piece of crap?! </em>He was screaming now, his sharp voice piercing through the very earth. I could not fathom why he looked so angry, but even then, he looked absolutely dashing. His eyes were full of passion and rage, the fire a deep, burning red. I looked at him coolly.</p><p>"She was in the way of our love, darling- so I gave her a little <em>warning.</em>"</p><p>The realisation came a few moments later, in the form of an expression of fear. It was cute, the way his face contorted in a pathetic attempt to display the many different emotions he must be feeling right now.</p><p>He took a step back.</p><p>I took a step forward.</p><p>He took another step back.</p><p>I took another step forward.</p><p>Suddenly, he turned around and started to run. He didn't get very far - he tripped over something. A hand, half-buried in the ground. "You will never escape, my darling. We will be together for all eternity."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, as soon as the bell tolled my boyfriend and I headed to our favourite spot to eat lunch- under our cherry blossom tree. The petals were starting to shrivel up and fall.</p><p>"Here darling! I made this for you! Eat up, it's really good!"</p><p>.....</p><p>"It's delicious? Aww, you're so sweet!"</p><p>.....</p><p>As I went to feed my honey again, I accidentally hit his head with my spoon, the force rolling him over.</p><p>"Oh dear, I knocked you over. My bad!"</p><p>I tilted my boyfriend's head up back onto the ground. "There you are, sweetie! Now, let's keep on eating, shall we?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My linktree: https://linktr.ee/karen_iiish</p><p>Comments and kudos highly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>